


Teenage dream

by Writeon



Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: F/M, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teenagers, Vibrators, but hey it could have happened, kinda OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 17:44:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9396134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writeon/pseuds/Writeon
Summary: "We are breaking a bunch of moral codes. And the law. It's illegal for minors, and regardless of whom we morph we are still minors!"





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't want to anymore so I'm not making any money if I don't then it wouldn't have ended the way it did. And then there would have been multiple different spin offs so everyone could be happy. 
> 
> Also right now im totally shipping Marco and Rachel (and still shipping Rachel and Tobias) so please send me any recommendations for fics!
> 
> There are no spoilers that I can think of in the story I imagine I age them up some maybe late 15 or 16. Sorry guys teenagers do start to experiment and have sex and its okay.

Rachel knew Marco was the only one of the group who would be willing to help her on this mission. Ax might but there would be too many questions from him and she didn't want to have to explain anything to him, although she was pretty sure Tobias or Jake had already had to do that a few times. Although it would be easier to buy Ax’s silence, she wasn't sure what Marcos price would be. As they sat in the barn at Cassies. Rachel kept trying to make eye contact with him, but je was ether avoiding her or incompetent.

“Okay guys so Friday we will head out to that spot in the woods and see if we can find anything else out. Tobias I don't want you and Ax going alone.” Jake was giving the last instructions for the group. Rachel listened to him wishing he would just shut up.  
Finally when it was done she hopped off her bail of hay and dusted off her clothes. She bid goodbye to Tobias and Ax as they took off to the woods. Jake went to help Cassie give some medicine to an irradiated raccoon. 

“Marco.” she called to him as he walked out the door. He paused for a moment before responding. 

“Yes Xena?” he asked her sarcastically.

“Walk me home?” She asked him as she flipped her hair back. He narrowed his eyes at her. 

“What is mighty Rachel afraid of something?” He asked as they walked away from the barn. Both were dressed in everyday street clothes, so nether of them would fly home. Although they all kept a change of clothes in the barn. 

She snorted. “No. I just thought I'd be nice and grace you with my presence as one of two females who doesn't run away screaming when you show up.” 

He gave her a look. “Yeah okay Rachel. Why don't you just have your boyfriend keep you company? Is he to busy catching mice for you today?” Marco shot back. It wasn't his best comeback but she had thrown him off with her request.  
Rachel didn't say anything, the two just walked in silence for awhile. 

“How's everything going with your dad?” Rachel asked him as they turned onto a busier road. 

“Good. Really good, he really likes this job a lot.” He told her. They continued to walk in sliance again until Marco spoke up this time. “Have you seen your dad recently?”

“No. My sisters are visiting him now. He wanted me to come too but I told him I didn't want to.” he could hear an air of regret in her voice. That's what being an animorph did to you. Made you not want to go anywhere. She changed the subject immediately. 

“So. I have a favor to ask.” She started, pausing to give him a chance to respond. 

“You want something from me?” his face took a look upon it. “What? Why me and not Jake, Cassie, bird boy or Ax? Why me?” he asked. 

“You're the only one who would...would do this with me.”  
She told him. 

“Do what? What is this about?” He was starting to get worked up and agitated with her.

She looked around like she was making sure no one was following them or close enough to them to hear. Then she stopped. “Promise you won't laugh or tell anyone.” She prompted. 

“What the hell Rachel.” He asked her confused about what she was talking about. 

“Promise.” She prompted again. 

He cursed under his breath. “Fuck. Rach, is this something important? Before I promise you.” He racked his brain for some idea of what she wanted but nothing.

“It's not a yeerk thing” she assured him.

He looked at her again trying to find out some clue to what she wanted from him. “Fine, I promise” he confirmed. 

She leaned close to him to whisper into his ear. Quickly she shared her plan with him. 

“You're fucking kidding me right? This is some sick joke you're trying to nail me with.” He accused her his anger was evident on his face. 

“I'm not jerking you around Marco, I'm serious.” She started feeling slightly stupid. It was a stupid idea.

“Nevermind forget it. It was stupid anyway.” She growled as she started to storm off. He watched her for a moment before he ran after her. 

“Are you serious?” he panted as he caught up with her. “You really want to do that?”

She didn't reply but she gave him a look.

“Fine. I'll do it.” He told her. He wouldn't have ever turned her down. She could have probably asked him to die at her hands and he would have gave in. “What do I get out of this?” He asked her. She paused for a moment and looked at him. “What do you want?”  
She waited for him to answer.

He thought for a moment. “I wanna watch.” He breathed out. 

 

Time seemed to go in slow motion for a few moments. He was half prepared for her to punch him. And he was getting ready to run. But she didn't. At first she just stood there and looked at him as if he had grown a second or even third head. After a moment she narrowed her eyes at him but said nothing for a moment more. 

“Perv.” She accused him. But he watched as she licked her lips and then bit the bottom one. He could see her thinking it over in her mind but he wanted to up the chances of it happening even though he figured she would turn him down. 

“Are you afraid?” He questioned; he saw fire light up in her eyes. No one challenged Rachel.

“Fine. Closest you'll probably ever get to a girl anyways.” she responded coolly. 

“Alright then. What's the plan then?” he asked her almost as much in shock that she even asked him about this plan as the fact that she had agreed to his terms. 

 

They ended up sitting at the food court in the mall as they waited for the right opportunity. “What about them?” Marco asked pointing to a couple who looked a few years older than them.

“To young, I don't want anyone to ask us for ID.” Rachel replied. “It's really dead here.” 

“Them?” He pointed to a couple in their 60s. She just shook her head at him. Moments later another couple walked by who looked like they were late 20s. 

“Go do something stupid and run into him.” Rachel instructed. He pulled a face.

“Why me? Why not you?” he asked her loudly.  
She looked at him crossly. 

“Because you're the idiot to pull it off.” 

He shook her head at her and got up. They followed the couple into the JC Penny store. Sort of not really browsing. Suddenly Marco jumped out and ran into the guy, almost knocking him over and making the lady drop her bag. His hand brushed the guy's arm and he started to acquire him. Rachel started to pick up the lady's stuff and when she was handing her the stuff and acquired her. 

“Sorry, can't take him anywhere I swear.” Rachel apologized. After she acquired her. 

“Ignore my girl here, she's crazy for me.” He grinned. She slapped his arm.  
“Eww.”  
He stuck his tongue out at her and pulled a face. 

“Now what captain?” he asked her “Phase Two?” 

Rachel shook her head. “I'm gonna regret this” she mumbled. “Okay, so now we head to the other side of town and morph.” 

They took the bus to a nearby stop and got off and walked into an alley to morph. Both got taller. Marcos jeans ended at his ankles. 

“waiting for a flood?” Rachel asked him when she saw his pants. 

“Shut up.” he grumbled. His shirt was almost too short and his shoes hurt his feet. “This hurts.” He whined. 

Rachel's clothes were pretty tight but the worst part was her chest was now twice the size and straining against her t shirt. 

“You know Jake would kill us if he knew we were doing this.” Marco told her as they walked the few short blocks to the adult store. 

“Really. I never thought of that. I should have just asked him to come with me.” she responded. “And if he or anyone ever hears of this from you I'll call your bluff and then make your murder look accidental. 

“Even if I tried to tell them no one would believe me. We did i this to hit an amazing sale at the mall...sure; but not to buy a vibrater.”

“Thank god.” she mumbled. 

“We are breaking a bunch of moral codes. And the law. It's illegal for minors, and regardless of whom we morph we are still minors.” He was just trying to keep the talking going, and avoid uncomfortable silence.

“Alright Cassie Junior” she snapped. “I don't need a lessons on ethics. 

“Calm down.” 

They reached the door and walked in. The clerk was nowhere in sight. The first part of the store was full of sexy clothes and things like push up bras and crotchless panties

“Get some of those.” Marco told her pointing to a pair. 

“Mmm no. Maybe you should invest in one of those.” Rachel pointed to a penis pump in a different section.

“Phft. I'm already too much for most girls to handle.” he said. 

“That's for your dick not your ego.” Rachel shot back.  
They kept walking trying to not stare to much at the items for sale. 

“OH MY GOD” Marco spit out. Rachel turned to see what he was talking about. He had entered the movie section. Selection after selection of adult films. First was your standard adult fare. Sex, threesomes, girl on girl. Then some more kinker stuff. But the part that had caught Marco's eye was the gay pornos. Guys playing with themselves, blowjobs and more. Penise on every cover. Penise everywhere. 

“Oh you found your part of the movie section.” Rachel joked with him. He scowled. “Why are there so many dicks.” 

“I ask myself this everyday.” Rachel told him. He gave her a cross look then continued to scan the covers. 

“What's rimming?” he asked reading off some of the words. She leaned in close and explained it. 

“Yuck. Eww. I need to bleach my brain. How did you know that and not me?” He asked.

“Girls talk in the locker room.” She moved on to the section of the store she was looking for. Marco followed her. 

“Are there anymore penises?” he asked. 

“You're a penis Marco.” She browsed through the sections. Marco looked at some of the Dildos. 

“Look you can get a replica of Ron Jeremy's Dick.” He told her. 

“Maybe I can get the others to chip in and get that for you for your birthday.” 

“Haha funny Rachel.” He mocked her. “This thing is huge!” He pointed to a large black dildo called The Monster. Rachel raised her eyebrows but said nothing. 

“What are these?” Marco asked pointing to some butt plugs. “Oh nevermind.” he said as he read the sign. 

Rachel grabbed the one she wanted and made her way up to the counter. The lady didn't give them a second look. “May I recommend a cockring today? We have ones that vibrate also.” The clerk suggested. “Oh yeah Honey, we could get that with the buttplug you were interested in.” Rachel said in a serious tone. 

Marco smiled. 

“Im..Im good today.” he sputtered. Rachel paid and the pair took off back to the alley to demorph. 

“Buttplug? Really?” he asked when he was back in his own body. 

 

They took the bus back to Rachel's house. There were no cars in the driveway. “Where's your mom?” Marco asked. 

“Jordan has a meet and they went for the night.” She explained.  
He nodded his head.

“Wanna order pizza?” She asked him when they got into the house. 

He wasn't really hungry but he agreed and they ordered and ate some pizza in silence.  
“Time to get this show on the road.” Rachel said wagging her eyebrows. She led him up to her room. 

“I'm gonna jump in the shower really quick.” she tossed the opened vibrater on her bed and grabbed her towels from her room. 

Marco sat down in the chair in her room as she showered. His heart hammered in his chest and he was just waiting to wake up and this all have been a dream, this had to be a dream, real life Rachel would never have said yes to this madness let alone ask for his help obtaining a vibrater. He looked around her room as he waited for her to be done. The room looked similar to the last time he had been here. It was girly but not overly so. Some gymnastics things and quotes on a push pin board. A desk with a computer and a tv. Under the bed, partly sticking out was a low box with some small blankets in it and he assumed it was for Tobias.  
He felt a flutter of guilt. Rachel was Tobias girl. He wasn't sure about the dynamics of the relationship, but Tobias was his friend.  
Rachel's shower wasn't very long and soon he could hear the hair dryer blast on. Marco took a deep breath to try and calm down, but this was the closest he had ever gotten to a girl. Before the war he was too young for anything except a heavy make out session with maybe some petting over the clothes. He had no time now to worry about girls, this would probably be the most action he would ever see until the war was over, unless he died. 

His thoughts were interrupted by Rachel coming out of the bathroom. She wore nothing but a big t shirt he thought might have been one of Jakes and panties. Unconsciously he took her in. Her panties were black and lacy but not overly fancy or sexy. But dear god on her. He let out a small groan. 

Rachel lifted her eyebrows at him. “Like what you see?” She asked. Her voice sounded a bit husky and as she stood in front of him he adjusted his position on the chair and just nodded at her, afraid that saying something would change her from this Rachel to the normal Rachel who would kick his ass. She sat on the edge of the bed and spread her legs slightly. She bit her bottom lip and it took everything in Marco's power to not get up and kiss her. He would be lying to say he never had any kind of feelings for her. 

“Touch yourself.” She instructed him in almost a challenge. 

He cocked an eye at her. “I thought.. I thought I was the one watching.” He said as he watched her, even though the thought of her watching him turned him on more. 

“My game. My rules.” She told him. “Touch yourself.”  
He shook his head at her and grabbed himself through his jeans. He glanced back up at her and moved his hand to unbutton them. He kicks them off in an ungraceful fashion. His eyes move back to hers and she's still watching him intently. She's biting her bottom lip and he justs stares at that as he starts to touch himself over his boxers. 

He feels himself harden some more as he almost manhandles himself through the fabric. He slouches some to make himself more comfortable as he reaches into the hole and lets his skin meet. 

“Take them off.” She all but whispers. Her voice is low and quiet like she's in a trance. 

“Take off your shirt.” he counters. Her eyes meet his and for a moment nothing happens, she's still sitting there watching and he is touching himself. She reaches up and yanks the shirt up over her head. She's now topless and he's afraid it's going to be over for him soon. His dick hardens even more and becomes sticky with precum. He stifled back a groan and removes his hand. Lifting up his butt he pulls his boxers off leaving him naked from the waist down. He yanks his shirt over his head and tosses it on the floor next to his other discarded clothing. “Touch yourself.” He almost chokes out the words. She seems almost surprised at his request and he IS surprised when she moves up higher on the bed and does start touching herself. She licks her finger tips and starts rubbing one of her nipples to a hard peek then went on to the next one. His eyes focus on her moves. His dick is so hard he keeps pausing not wanting to finish fast. She picks up her hips and pulls her panties off. She spreads her legs some, enough he can see everything she's got. 

He watches as her hand snakes down to touch herself. He's mesmerized by her. He's seen nude photos of women. Hell he used to sneak his dad's nudie magazines sometimes. But Rachel, Rachel was a goddess compared to those women. He licked his lips as he watched her hand leave the crevice between her legs and reach up to grab the little vibrater. She turned it on and slowly moved it down her body. 

“Marco.” Her voice broke the silence beside the hum of the toy and she paused its movements just at her pubic bone. She lifted her head slightly to look at him. “Come up here on the bed.” She patted the spot next to her with her free hand. Marco scrambled out of the chair and onto the bed next to her, making sure he wasn't actually touching her. He was up by her side. His view wasn't as good as it had been. But she spread her legs more giving herself more room. 

She turned her head to look at him. “Can.. Can I touch you?” he was surprised to hear that question come from her mouth. Dumbly he nodded his head yes and let out a gasp when she wrapped her hands around his dick. 

“Oh god.” he moaned when she started to pump him. Her other hand finished moving the vibrater to its destinated spot on her clit. 

“I already know I am you don't have to remind me.” she breathed out. A smile playing at her lips as she took one of his lines. But right now she was right. She was a god. And right now he didn't care if the yeerks won. As long as she didn't stop. 

 

“Can I touch you?” He asked her figuring it was only right to ask. She looked back up at him and nodded. He stared at her body almost unsure of what to do in the heat of the moment, unsure of what she wanted.

“I'm not going to bite you.” She told him.  
Her breathing and jerking becoming more erratic. He licked his finger tips as he had seen her do and reached over to a nipple. Flicking over it with the pad of his thumb. Rachel let out a gasp, her hair was sticking to her face from the sweat. She started to gasp the little noises turning Marco on even more. They were the hottest fucking noises he had ever heard. He shifted slightly down with his body. Rachel let go of him momentarily. He moved his other hand down over her hip to the top of the blonde curls. Her eyes were focused on what she was doing to him and he stroked the skin there softly, waiting to make sure she had a chance to tell him off. 

When she said nothing he dipped his fingers lower. Oh fuck she's so fucking wet. He touched the vibrater and she let go giving him control. He moved it around slightly anticipating her responses. His other hand played with the ends of her hair. Touching it and running his fingers through it. 

“There” she commanded, her voice was shaky and he could feel her thigh trembling. She moved her other hand up to her chest and started rubbing her nipples.  
Her panting increased and he hoped she was almost there because he wasn't sure he would make it much longer. He raked his hand through more of her hair, fisting it. He was so in love with that goddamn hair. It felt like he always thought it might. Before today the closest fantasy he had really ever had about Rachel she was pretty much faceless, in an attempt to not actually be fantasizing about her; but the hair? The hair was always her hair. Rachel's loud gasp brought him back to reality. He focused on her lips for a moment and she bit them. Fuck

“Oh shit!” her hips jerked and she tensed up. Her hand stopped moving on him except for some quivering. Her face flushed. He held the vibrater there until she batted at his hand weekly. It was the tipping point for him and all of a sudden his orgasms him him.

“Fuck. Oh fuck.” 

He came all over her belly and chest. And in the brief moment after as he kept trying to catch his breath from the best orgasms in his life he knew that this was a memory he would never speak of or forget. 

Then reality hit, and he suddenly worried Rachel was going to be pissed. 

“Oh shit Rachel, I'm so sorry. I..I..” he stammered at her. 

“What? I knew that would happen.” She said cockly as she motioned to the mess on her. “We all took health Marco, did you sleep through the whole thing? I mean by know I would hope you at least knew what was gonna happen.” She teased lightly. 

He just raised his eyebrow at her. She got up off the bed and went into the bathroom “I'll bring you something to clean up in a moment.” She told him as she turned on the water and started to use a washcloth to clean herself up. She didn't shut the door so Marco just watched her as she wiped the last of himself off her and rinsed out the washcloth and brought it to him. 

When he was done she handed him his shirt and boxers as she picked up her own clothes. He rinsed out and placed it in the hamper before pulling on his boxers and then his shirt. She was dressed in the same t-shirt and panties she had been wearing at the start and sitting on her bed. When he picked up his jeans to put them back on she spoke up.

“You can stay here tonight.” she told him. “you already told your dad you were staying the night somewhere else and it's kind of late to send you home now.”  
She patted the side of the bed next to her. He crawled up and was getting ready to lay on top of the covers when she pulled them back more and motioned for him to get under the covers. 

“Goodnight Zena.” 

“Goodnight monkey boy.”


End file.
